One Shot At Fun
by bebopsfeje
Summary: I decided to make this a collection of oneshots. Hope you enjoy!
1. One Shot At Fun

He could feel the cold bite of metal against his wrists and ankles. The slow throbbing in his head reminded him of his vulnerability. A dry mouth opened to spew out something horrible about his captor but only a gasp came out. His eyes cracked open but he could see nothing but darkness. He was trapped, like a mouse, against this cursed wall. He heard something, or someone, walking down the hallway from his prison. Once again, he attempted to make some sort of noise to alert the occupant of the hallway to his predicament. The silence that poured from his mouth was deafening.

Metal sliding against metal could be heard as he turned his head towards the door. His skin started to tingle from the energy pouring from beyond that door. With a whine the door was pushed open to reveal a woman of short stature with long black hair and piercing blue eyes. He tried to place her face, tried to remember if he had seen her before until the realization hit him like a brick wall.

"You bitch. What have you done to me?"

"Now now my little pet. We shouldn't use such derogatory names unless we mean them."

The small woman sauntered in to the room, stopping right in front of his eyes.

"I was under the impression you wanted this. You were practically begging for it."

She fingered the rosary around his neck and smirked. 'This is going to be most entertaining.' She jumped back a little at his violent snarl and only smirked harder.

"I would suggest you get that temper under control before I do it for you."

His only response was to glare as best he could at her.

"Good pet. Now, since you are starting to behave, I think you deserve a treat."

The small woman walked to the back of the room and picked up a small tray. On it there were pieces of cheese and bread. In her other hand she carried a small glass of wine. With precision she picked up a piece of cheese and motioned for him to open his mouth.

"If you bite me your punishment will be ten times worse than this."

She motioned to his shackles and saw understanding pass over his eyes. Carefully she placed the cheese in his mouth and watched the muscles of his jaw work while chewing. After he had swallowed she moved the glass to his lips and allowed him to drink his fill. She once again daintily picked up another piece of cheese and proceeded to pop it in his mouth. During the entire interaction nothing was verbally said, but all hell was breaking lose inside the mind of the enslaved man.

'How dare she feed me like a dog! When I get out of this I'll rip her apart, she'll never know what hit her. I'll just go along with her for now and gain her trust, then I can get my revenge.'

The glint in his eyes told the woman what he was thinking and she snatched her hand back. She figured he still needed a little time to get adjusted so she made to stand up.

"My pet, I think I shall let you down from that wall. You seem a little stiff, like you may need to be walked."

The woman pulled a key out of her pocket and moved to his wrists, unlocking each, then down to his ankles. The man rubbed his sore appendages and growled.

"You will not get away with this bitch."

He made a lunge for her but she only stood there, watching him, and waiting for the attack. When he was within a foot of her she uttered one word.

"HEEL!"

And he went down like a feather. The rosary around his neck was pulsed brightly with a blue light. She laughed slightly to her self and walked over to the crumpled man on the floor. She bent down and rubbed his back, smiling when a soft purring sound was heard.

"I told you my pet, get that temper of yours under control."

The small woman then walked back to the table knowing full well he would heed her warning this time. Upon the table were placed two things, a collar and a leash. She picked up both and walked back to the man still lying on the floor. She gently moved his hair aside and slipped the collar around his neck. Once she was satisfied that it was secured she attached the leash to the metal ring in the front of the collar.

"Now, on your hands and knees pet, I want to walk you around a little."

The man complied and moved over to her legs. He felt degraded by the whole thing, but somewhere in the back of his mind, his baser instincts told him to relax and enjoy the small woman. Once she had secured her hold on his leash, the young woman walked towards the open door with her pet on her heels. She turned left out of the room and started headed up a tall stairway. Once they both reached the top she unlocked the door and walked through the thresh hold. The man almost had a hard time keeping up with her since he was on his hands and knees. She noticed this and slowed a little to let him catch his breath.

"You are being very good my pet, perhaps I should reward you."

The woman then changed her direction and headed for another closed door. She opened it and led him inside. Once he had hobbled all the way in she turned around to shut and lock the door.

"Get on the bed my pet."

She unclasped the collar and leash from around his neck and watched him crawl up and onto the bed. She sighed. 'He's gorgeous.' She shook her head to shake her thoughts away and moved over to a vanity and picked up a brush. She then walked over to the male currently occupying her bed and moved to sit behind him. She brought the brush up to the top of his head and slowly brought it down to the ends of his hair. She had to contain a girlish giggle as she heard him purr again.

"I never knew my pet could purr. It is a most delightful sound."

The man had yet to speak. He had thought that she was just going to take him outside and demand he pee on a tree or something. This, however, was a much more enjoyable experience. He continued to purr as she brushed through his long silver hair. She was so careful of his ears and their sensitivity. It had been so long since any one had touched him and cared for him the way she did. He slowly let his eyelids slip closed and leaned back in to her touch.

When she made to move a small whimper escaped his lips. She grinned.

"Relax my pet, I am not through with you."

She walked back over to the vanity and placed the brush in its original spot. She could still hear him making whining noises and decided to placate him.

"Lay back my pet."

He did as he was told, though he still couldn't figure out why he enjoyed it so much. He felt his back hit the cool silk of her sheets and only then noticed that he was completely nude. 'How did that escape my mind?' He questioned himself. He had no time to further ponder that question though when he felt her cool hand upon his chest. He hissed at the contact as she slowly pulled her nails down to his belly button, then up again to tease his male nipples. Goosebumps skittered across his skin as she blew hot breath over them. He sighed as her wet and hot tongue slid out of her mouth to lap at the hardened peaks. Her cool hands went up around his neck and softly caressed the skin there.

"Do not move my pet, or this all will end."

She noticed his clenched hands and decided to move on. Her tongue slid further down his chest to his abdomen. She placed kisses all along his ribs and stopped at his belly button to give it special attention. Her tongue dipped down and a gasp escaped his lips. He was trying in vain to keep from moving, but was having a very hard time at it.

"Would it help to keep you still if I restrained you?"

He shook his head furiously in the negative. She smiled a little at him and responded.

"Then you shall be still from here on out. This is your final warning my pet."

The seriousness in her eyes pierced him and he willed his body to be still. She may have been a small woman but he knew the power with in her, he had witnessed it first hand.

"Good pet."

She picked up where she left off, only a little lower this time. With one hand she grasped the bottom of this erect shaft and pumped it slowly. She heard him growl in approval and continued on. She sat up on her knees and bent down to lick him. She could taste the pre cum oozing from him. She lapped it up and continued to lap at every inch of him. He had a very hard time not grabbing her head and forcing her down, but he knew she would do so much more to him if he only stayed still. She smiled as she brought her mouth back up to envelop him. She could only fit about half of him inside her mouth but put good use to her hand around his base. She lowered her mouth as far as she could on him and squeezed hard around him with her hand. A grunt could be heard from above her.

Slowly her rhythm built up in speed and he could barely contain himself. She would suck him deep in her throat and swallow causing a vacuum effect on him. The pleasure was mind blowing and he couldn't help but want more.

"Please…" came his strangled cry.

She stopped her ministrations all together and quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Please what my pet? What would you like?"

He growled in frustration and thrust his hips towards hers. She got the meaning and looked to him.

"All you had to do was ask my pet."

She sat back up on her knees and straddled his waist. No sooner than she had straddled him she had plunged him deep with in her. Both hissed at the contact of the other. He felt like he was being swallowed whole by something tight and hot. She felt like she was being stretched beyond her limits. She could never get her fill of him. Slowly, she began to rock back and forth, sliding up a little only to plunge back down again. He moaned as her pace quickened slightly. She was teasing them both. He had had enough, he thrust up in to her hard and she whined. He smirked at her as he watched her face twist and contort in to ecstasy. Her wide blue eyes snapped shut and she held on to his stomach for dear life. She felt as though waves of liquid heat were lapping over her insides. Every time he would push in to her and she plunge down something would hit and it made her squeeze her muscles even tighter. Finally she had enough of the slow teasing and began to work up a faster speed. She slid up his throbbing erection and almost screamed every time she slid down on to him again. She grabbed his arms and yanked his hands to her breasts.

"Touch me my pet. Feel all of me you wish." She almost screamed.

He complied with her wishes and pinched and pulled at her nipples. The tiny peaks grew even more if possible. He grunted once more, his completion was soon, and he could tell she was close as well. Every time she would slide back down on him he could feel her insides tightening more and more. He felt like he was in a vice grip but loved every minute of it. The woman made him dizzy. He threw his head back as he felt his seed start to rush from his body and in to her awaiting one. His shoved his hand between their bodies and furiously rubbed her clit, wanting her to join him in completion.

"Ahhhh…yes my pet, right there…ahhhhh"

A low throaty moan escaped her mouth as she came with him. She could feel his hot seed pump in to her and it made her orgasm prolong further. She sighed heavily and slumped against him. Looking up she saw his golden eyes looking at her with mirth, and could hear a laugh start to rumble in his chest.

"I love you too, my pet." He said huskily to her.

She blushed at the comment.

"Well, it was your idea. You were the one who wanted to be dominated, or at least, that's how you put it."

He whined at her and nuzzled her neck.

"I know my love, and I enjoyed every minute of it." He paused for a moment and took notice of the rosary.

"Except for this. You will take this vile thing off me at once."

"But Sessho, my love, I thought that was what you wanted." She pouted. "I made them especially for you."

"I know you did my love, but I cannot have you making me heel, as you so put it, when ever you feel the need to."

"But…" she whined.

"No buts Kagome, take them off now."

"Alright" She reached up and gently pulled the rosary from his neck. She sighed. 'Oh well, it was fun while it lasted.'

AN: Hope you all enjoyed my first try at a one-shot. Thanks!

--bebopsfeje


	2. The Jetset Life Is Gonna Kill You

Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or My Chemical Romance, or any of their songs.

Kagome smiled sheepishly over to her boyfriend, InuYasha. She loved the way a small blush would creep to his face when she smiled at him like that. They were headed to their best friends house, Miroku and Sango. The two were to be wed that weekend and the four friends decided to have a sort of singles party before the big day. Being such close friends, Kagome was to be the maid of honor, while Inu Yasha would be the best man. The two had planned a small wedding and were only inviting close friends and family.

Kagome sat back and sighed as she thought of how perfect Sango and Miroku were for each other. She then turned her gaze back to Inu Yasha and thought about how perfect he was for her. She hoped that this whole wedding deal would spur Inu Yasha in to popping the question to her. She could only hope though, she didn't want to rush him in to anything. Inu Yasha caught her thoughtful gaze directed towards him and wondered what she was thinking.

"What's on your mind Kags?"

Kagome smiled at the nickname he had given her three years ago, right before they had met Miroku.

"Nothing really Yasha, just thinking about Sango and Miroku's wedding."

Inu Yasha returned his gaze to the road as they made their way to their friend's house. Kagome turned her attention to their cd collection. They had just bought a new My Chemical Romance cd and she was itching to hear it. She popped it in and listened to the first few tracks. She got to about track seven and let her mind wander. She, Inu Yasha and Miroku had been best friends even before Sango was added in to the equation.

Flashback 

Moaning could be heard down the hallway. The occupants of the room could care less who heard them anyway.

"Ah, Inu Yasha" a girl screamed as her boyfriend slammed his throbbing cock in to her. He grunted at how tight she was. He pulled back slowly and slammed back in to her. Skin slapping against skin resounded in the room. Both panted at the sheer force he was using to pump in to her. The bed they were on dipped, announcing the presence of another. Kagome tilted her head up from her position on her hands and knees and smiled at the man sitting on his knees in front of her. The movements of Inu Yasha behind her made it a little difficult to focus on one spot, but she could clearly see his hand moving up and down his engorged cock.

"Would you like some help Miroku?"

The said man nodded and scooted closer to Kagome. He held his cock out for her inspection and inhaled sharply when her small pink tongue licked at the head of his cock. Inu Yasha had slowed down his pumping to watch his girlfriend engulf his best friends cock. She looked so damn hot he could hardly hold himself back. Nothing turned him on more than his girlfriend getting his friend off. A tingle shot down his cock and it twitched when Miroku started moaning at Kagome's movements.

"Mmmmmm" Miroku let out a low moan. Kagome was currently sucking half of him in her mouth and swirling her tongue around any available flesh. He held himself back from slamming in to her awaiting mouth. When she felt Inu Yasha start to move with in her again she let a moan travel up her throat to surround Miroku's cock.

"Shit, that feels so good." Miroku hissed through clenched teeth.

Kagome was trying to keep a rhythm between both men. She would suck in Miroku's cock and pull Inu Yasha out of her dripping core. When she slid back on to his cock she would let Miroku's cock slip out of her mouth with a popping sound. Both men groaned in time with her movements. Her pace increased along with the sounds of their moans. Inu Yasha had thrust his hips in to hers and hit deep within her. She threw her head back in pleasure and screamed his name.

Deciding he wanted more, Miroku motioned to Inu Yasha to move Kagome on top of him. He lay back on the bed and watched as she was lifted on to his cock. He gasped as he found out how tight she really was. Kagome moaned from the new sensation of Miroku's cock. He and Inu Yasha were about the same size except Miroku was a little thicker, where as Inu Yasha was a little longer. She watched as Inu Yasha grabbed a tube from the nightstand and applied its contents generously to his cock.

Her attention was brought back to Miroku however when he started licking and pinching her nipples with his mouth and teeth. She grabbed the back of his head to keep him there and ground her hips in to his. She gasped in surprise when she felt Inu Yasha poking behind her. She pushed Miroku back down to the bed to let Inu Yasha get better access. She moaned loudly when she felt the tips of both men start to enter her, Miroku from underneath and Inu Yasha from behind.

Miroku teased her and only let an inch of himself slide in to her before pulling it back out. She finally had enough of his teasing and plunged her hips down, burying him to the hilt. She moaned and ground her hips in to him making his cock feel deeper than before. She started to pant as she felt Inu Yasha slide in to her anus a little further. The feeling of both men being inside her at the same time was hard to describe. She felt as though she was being painfully stretched but it felt oddly pleasurable at the same time. She decided not to worry about how it felt, only how good it felt.

She moaned and pushed back in to Inu Yasha. The movement caused him to push in to her completely and all three moaned loudly at the sensation. They all just stayed still for a moment, enjoying the feeling of each other. Miroku was the first to move, his cock twitched and he thrust up in to Kagome. Inu Yasha could feel everything Miroku was doing and the feeling of his cock rubbing against his was strangely erotic. He pulled out of Kagome as Miroku was pushing back in to her and their cocks rubbed together again. Both men shuddered at the feeling.

Kagome felt like a mass of jiggly flesh. The movements of both men were making her head spin with desire. All she could do was hold on to the sheets beneath them and appreciate the pleasure both men were giving her.

"Mmmm, I didn't know you could be this tight Kagome, fuck" Inu Yasha's teeth were clenched and his hands were clutching her backside causing small bruises to form. She didn't mind the pain it only heightened her pleasure. Inu Yasha brought his cock all the way out of her ass and watched Miroku shove his all the way in her tight hole. He watched the pleasure pass over his friends face. When he had slammed back in to her he grunted again.

"God, go faster!" Kagome all but screamed.

Both men nodded to each other and started a much faster and harder rhythm. Inu Yasha pulled back and slammed in to her as Miroku slammed in to her and pulled back. Both men were working in tandem and all three were approaching their climax. Skin slapping against hot sweaty skin could be heard from the hallway now along with grunts and moans.

Sweat beaded across Kagomes forehead as she was pumped in to from both sides. She didn't feel like her insides could take much more, but she ached for the feeling of fulfillment. She sat up a little straighter and turned her head so she could kiss Inu Yasha. She ran her tongue in his mouth and tasted the cigarette he had smoked earlier that afternoon. She moaned louder in to his mouth when his pace picked up to a frenzied speed.

Miroku had just opened his eyes to see Kagome lean back and kiss Inu Yasha. Her new position left her breasts bouncing in front of his eyes. Never a man to pass up a golden opportunity, he reached out and squeezed them. Kagome flinched a little from the rough treatment but calmed some when he placed his mouth over her nipple for an apology. If there was one thing he loved about Kagome, it was her breasts. Miroku couldn't get enough of them. He licked all around each darkened peak only to circle around and do the same again.

He threw his head back in to the soft pillows as he felt Kagome's muscles start to tighten around him.

"That's it Kagome, cum for me and Miroku right now." Inu Yasha's voice boomed in the dark room. His commanding tone sent her over the edge and she screamed her release. As soon as she had started to clamp around Miroku he lost all ability to speak or hear clearly. He shot his load in to her as his face scrunched up and his hands clenched hard on her hips. Inu Yasha thrust in to her two more times and spiraled over the edge himself, pumping his hot seed in to her ass.

All three took deep breaths as reality started to come back to them. Inu Yasha slid out of Kagome with a pop and slumped back on his knees. Miroku was content to stay inside her so he did. He wrapped his arms around her back and rolled over, all the while keeping contact with her. After gaining his breath again Inu Yasha laid on the other side of Kagome, comfortably sandwiching her between Miroku and himself.

End Flashback 

**Pull the plug.  
But I'd like to learn your name.  
And holding on.  
Well I hope you do the same.  
Awww sugar. **

She had just caught the tale end of the song while she was thinking to herself, so she restarted the song. She smiled as she sang along with the song and laughed at Inu Yasha. He started singing along with her and by the end of the song they were screaming the lyrics.

Just as the song ended they pulled in to their best friends drive way. They both got out of the car when Inu Yasha grabbed her hand.

"I love you Kags."

"I love you too Yasha."

She sighed dreamily as Inu Yasha leaned down and kissed her sweetly on the lips. They were unaware of their audience and turned heated glares at the man and woman laughing at them.

"Come on you love birds, we have a party to start!" Sango exclaimed as she started to wiggle her butt at Miroku. He playfully slapped her rear end and all four started laughing uncontrollably.

"You know Kagome, you never told me how you and Inu Yasha meet Miroku."

Miroku and Inu Yasha looked to each other and smirked. Kagome's blush said it all.


	3. Remember To Breathe

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha.

Remember To Breathe

Sweaty hands reached up to wipe off a sweaty brow. Miroku was shaking with anticipation. His little flower would be waiting for him. He slipped on his blue shirt that was a favorite of hers. Worn out blue jeans were put on next along with socks and brown converse. 'Just remember to breathe and everything will be ok.' He repeated the phrase over and over in his mind while he picked up his keys and walked out the door.

She fixed her lips, they always looked perfect, never a smudged line, never too much. Sango glanced at herself in the mirror. She put on her blue shirt; she always wore blue. A faded pair of jeans covered her long toned legs. She stepped in to her flip-flops and waited on him. She knew what he would wear, she always did. 'Just remember to breathe and everything will be ok.' She repeated the words she had last spoken to him. The doorbell rang and she got up. Sango opened the door to find Miroku there, nervous as ever.

They glanced upon each other and took in the other's appearance. Both were pleased to see each other. No words were spoken between them as Sango leaned in to him and kissed him. Lips locked together in a passionate embrace as hands roamed over clothed bodies. She slipped her tongue past his lips and rubbed along his.

As soon as the tender moment had begun it ended. Sango brought her delicate hands to his hair and yanked. A surprised yelp was heard from Miroku.

"On your knees!"

Miroku whimpered but complied quickly. Sango reached behind him to shut the door. She walked around him in a circle, appraising him, like a piece of fresh meat. Miroku swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to keep his panicking nerves at bay. Sango smiled to herself as she saw the sweat pouring down his face.

"Up." She commanded and he jumped up.

"Shoes and socks off, then follow me."

Sango waited patiently while Miroku pulled his shoes off and yanked his socks down. She giggled; he had cute little toes. He heard her giggle and looked to her. He received a slap to his check.

"Never look me directly in the eyes."

"Yes mistress." Miroku received another slap.

"I did not say you could speak."

Miroku only nodded. Sango walked up the stairs to her bedroom and sighed in relief as Miroku followed her. She didn't want to slap him again. Once in the room she stopped and turned around, waiting for him to come in all the way. She closed the door and looked at him. She smiled as she saw how his eyes were downcast, although he was shaking slightly.

"Undress."

The command sounded ten times louder in the quiet room and it took Miroku a second to realize she was talking to him. Without hesitation though he pulled his shirt over his head. He reached down to the button on his jeans and popped it open then pulled his zipper down. Sango watched as his jeans fell down to the floor revealing an already excited Miroku.

"On your knees and on the bed."

Miroku complied as Sango sat beside the bed in a chair she had placed there earlier that day. For agonizingly long minutes she stared at him. He felt like her eyes were burning lines on his skin. She would glance at his face then let her eyes fall to his chest. His nipples would harden then and she would let her eyes rove down to his stomach. 'He needs to lay off the beer.' She thought to herself. Finally her eyes would land on his cock and she smiled when it would twitch. He was just begging her to touch him.

"I want you to jack-off for me."

Miroku gulped at the request, but knew he couldn't deny her. He moved his hand down to his throbbing cock and squeezed. The thought of her watching him in one of his most private moments turned him on more than he had ever been. He rubbed up the shaft and fingered the slit at his head. A moan escaped his lips and he immediately looked to her to see if that was all right.

"You can make any kind of noise you like."

"Thank you mistress."

Miroku closed his eyes and concentrated on the heat in his loins. He squeezed harder and started to pump himself. His breathing became shallower as the pleasure started to take him over. He built up a little speed and started thrusting in to his own hand. A low moan escaped his lips as he started to find his rhythm. He heard another moan and looked to Sango.

She had taken her jeans off and had her hand down her panties. He could see a lump moving around and figured it was her hand rubbing herself. Her lips were parted and she was breathing hard. His eyes locked on hers and both moaned at the lust present in the others eyes. Seeing his precious Sango play with herself while he jacked-off made him hornier than before.

He returned his attention back to himself and started pumping faster. His breath came in quick pants as the heat in his loins magnified. He watched as Sango's legs spread further apart as she got lost in her passion. His legs started to shake as he squeezed harder and pumped faster. He could feel his seed start to travel up his cock. He rubbed himself furiously as he heard Sango moan as her climax hit her. He inhaled sharply as he spilt himself on his hand. Miroku opened his eyes and tried to calm his racing heart.

"Lick it clean."

Miroku looked at Sango with something akin to surprise and fear in his eyes. He had never tasted his own cum and didn't know if he even wanted to.

"Now!"

He immediately brought his hand to his lips and began to lick the salty substance from each finger and finally his palm. The taste was a little bitter, not something he would want to do on a regular basis. Sango watched on engrossed in his actions. She stood up as he licked off the last remnants and pulled her shirt up. She reached behind her and unsnapped her bra, lastly pulling down her underwear. She stepped out of them and walked to Miroku, still sitting on his knees on the bed.

"You put on a good show, now I want you to fuck me."

Sango lay on her back on the bed. She waited for Miroku to climb on top of her. She hissed as their skin made contact. Both were hot and sweaty, be it from nerves or heat, neither knew. Miroku wasted no time in foreplay and quickly thrust his still hard cock in to her dripping core. He grunted as her tightness surrounded him. He pulled back and thrust back in. Sango was aching for me.

"Harder."

He complied with her command and pulled back again. He held her hips to steady himself and slammed back in to her. He pulled himself back just as hard and slammed in to her again. He keep up a slow but hard pace and moaned every time she would squeeze him harder. Sango gasped from his entrance and squeezed him as hard as she could. She could feel him sliding deeper and deeper in to her and only wanted more.

"Faster."

Miroku didn't even glance at her but started pounding in to her faster. She felt like she was going to sheer his cock off, but the pressure was undeniably pleasurable. Sango brought her nails along his back and scratched down to his butt. He hissed at the pain as it mingled with the pleasure. He was close, too close, but couldn't stop now. Miroku thrust his hand between their bodies and began to harshly rub her clit.

"Ahhhh." Sango screamed.

Her legs started to quiver and he knew she was as close as him now. He thrust harder in to her and rubbed her faster. Their breath came out in harsh pants as each got closer and closer to the edge.

"Cum for me now." Sango commanded through clenched teeth.

Her command sent him over the edge and he shot his seed in to her. He could feel her muscles milking him of every last drop. Sango moaned loudly as her muscles quivered as she felt his hot seed fill her. Miroku collapsed against her and panted. Both tried to catch their breath. Sango turned to him and kissed him deeply.

"I love you." Sango tenderly said to him.

"I love you too baby." Miroku caressed her check.

"Next time, I get to be the one in charge!"

Sango involuntary shuddered with pleasure as she thought of what he would do to her. The couple kissed each other again and wrapped their arms around each other. They fell in to a blissful, all be it perverted for one of them, sleep.

AN: Thank you very much for the reviews. I hope you enjoyed this one drake220; I made it just for you! Also, a big thanks to sendosha for clearing up the whole color of Kagome's eyes thing. I don't think a lot of people read the manga along with watching the anime. I've only read a couple, so I don't know everything about it. The next one-shot may be a little sad; I haven't quite made my mind up about it yet. Thank you for reviewing and please remember I will gladly take in to consideration any of your requests. Thanks!

--bebopsfeje


	4. The Truth About Heaven

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or Armor for Sleep.

The Truth About Heaven

Kagura gazed at the casket in front of her as the smell of dying flowers hit her nose. The pale skin of her beloved lay untouched before her. 'He looks like a sleeping angel.' Newly formed tears leaked from her eyes as she looked upon him. She still didn't understand why it was he, and not she, lying lifeless in the expensive box. They had gotten in a car accident and he was killed instantly, unlike her. She had suffered many bruises and cuts, but only wished she had been lucky enough to die with him.

She watched the people around her, Sesshomaru's parents, and his brother, as they went through the motions of greeting people and saying Thank You for their condolences. The glazed look on their eyes told her otherwise though; she knew they were hurting as much as she was on the inside. If she could only go back, change the direction they were going, then maybe all of this heartache would be gone.

The casket was closed and people were ushered out. The funeral would be held soon, the family hadn't wanted to prolong the miserable time any longer. Kagura gathered her things and got in her car. She followed the family procession to the graveside. The tombstone with his name on it showed the finality of the situation. She had hoped that she was just dreaming and would wake up soon in her lover's arms. The cold and bitter wind was just another reminder of her loneliness.

She watched on in a daze as the priest committed his body to the ground. She could barely watch as the casket was lowered to the ground and dirt was thrown over it. The family had long since gone, leaving her to herself as she watched her one and only love leave her forever. Nothing remained now of his presence but a cold stone. She stepped over the freshly torn ground and ran her hand along his name.

"Sesshomaru"

It came out as a whisper hardly audible. She heard it though, and hoped that wherever he was he had heard her. She clutched the rose and note in her hand and looked down. She sighed heavily and bent down, placing both in front of his tombstone. She lovingly swept her hand over his name in cold stone again and stood to leave. Kagura glanced back at his gravesite one last time before making her departure. The rain was coming and she wanted to get home before it got too bad.

Kagura drove and made it to her home. It felt empty, she felt empty. She couldn't cry anymore, all her tears had left her. She only shook violently as dry sobs attacked her small frame. She collapsed in a heap on her bed and fell in to a fitful sleep.

_Walk past my grave in the dark tonight,  
Saw the stone and the note you left for me,  
to answer your question I just had to leave,  
I just had to leave,_

_But that's not why I'm here,  
I came down here to tell you it rains in heaven all day long,  
I wanna find you so bad and let you know I'm miserable up here without you._

A dark figure made his way around the graveyard. It was dark and no one would notice him, not unless he wanted them to anyway. He sighed and shook his head as he read and re-read the note on his gravestone. 'She blamed herself.' The thought keep running in his head over and over. He stood up to leave and disappeared in to thin air.

_Found my way back in the dark tonight,  
Couldn't wake up not right next to you,  
I'd traded forever to just hear you say the sound of my name._

But that's not why I'm here,  
I came down here to tell you it rains in heaven all day long,  
I wanna find you so bad and let you know I'm miserable up here without you.

The figure appeared once again, only in her room this time. Sesshomaru watched as her body curled in to itself as she shivered. He ran a pale hand across her check and smiled as her body relaxed a little. He gave in to his desires and lay down next to her. His cold body snuggled against hers and she felt somehow warm. He knew he was pushing his luck but couldn't help it; he was miserable without her, he needed her.

Kagura had been having that same nightmare again, the same one that haunted her since the day of the crash. She would run to Sesshomaru only to find him lifeless on the ground. The coldness that surrounded her made her feel even worse. She curled in to herself and whimpered. His face flashed in her mind and he was smiling. The heartwarming smile made her want to smile and her body relaxed a little. She saw him caress her check and leaned in to the warm and inviting touch.

Sesshomaru knew he couldn't come back to her. They were of two different worlds now and he would just have to wait for her. Being dead didn't stop him from touching her though. He reached his slim hand around her body and massaged her breast. The small moan escaping her lips was enough to keep him going.

He gently rubbed his hand down further to her stomach. Kagura shifted over to her back and gasped in her sleep as she felt something cool float down her stomach. Her sleep-induced mind contributed it to a breeze and she fell deeper in to sleep. Her dream had changed from that of a nightmare to one of Sesshomaru kissing her. She loved the way he kissed her; like it was the last time he would ever see her.

Lips ghosted over warm sleeping lips in a silent kiss. Sesshomaru kissed her for the last time. His hand went down further in to her panties. He heard a sigh escape her lips and prayed she would stay asleep. Sesshomaru wanted this last little part of her to keep with him for eternity, or until she joined him.

Cool fingers found their way in to her folds. Moisture was already gathering there and Sesshomaru guessed she was dreaming about him. He smiled lovingly at her again before capturing her lips in another chaste kiss. His fingers spread her folds as he rubbed one of his long fingers down her slit. Sesshomaru watched with open fascination as her legs spread apart.

Kagura's dream had changed from just kissing. She was dreaming about one of the many times they had shared pleasure with each other. He had come over to her house after work one day and ravaged her against the wall. She had bruises for the next week but enjoyed them nonetheless. Sesshomaru had promised to be more careful with her after that incident. She sighed happily as that warm feeling spread out from her belly to pool in her nether regions again. The feeling was all too familiar and she spread her legs to let some of the heat escape her body.

Sesshomaru dipped one long finger inside her. He could feel her muscles quiver to his touch and smiled in appreciation. He removed his finger and rubbed it around her clit. The sudden attention made her gasp and Sesshomaru stopped; fearing he had awakened her. He gave a sigh of relief as she calmed down. He once again rubbed her and was pleased when a louder moan came from her lips. He added another finger to the first and rubbed in tight circles. Sesshomaru knew just what to do to have her screaming.

Kagura's dream was taking on a more graphic scene. She watched almost like a third person as Sesshomaru plunged deep in to her. Her dream self was throwing her head back and screaming in ecstasy. She could feel the beginnings of her own orgasm start to rack through her body. The dreamscape changed then again to one of Sesshomaru with his head between her thighs. Again she watched as her dream self gasped in pleasure. She thought she could feel Sesshomaru's wet tongue on her, it felt so real. She sighed and let the dream take her over. 'If I can't have him in real life I might as well keep him in my dreams.'

Sesshomaru's fingers rubbed in a tighter circle as he felt her legs shake. He knew she was close and wanted nothing more than to bring her to completion. He added a little more pressure and watched as her orgasm began to ripple in her body. Her stomach muscles clenched and she gasped.

Kagura's eyes flew open as her orgasm swam through her body. She saw the ghostly figure above her and cried out. She was frightened for only a moment then calmed. Kagura knew Sesshomaru would never hurt her. No words were exchanged as he leaned down and kissed her fully on the lips. She could feel his cold body press against hers and sighed happily. This was all she wanted, to just see him once more.

"Sesshomaru"

He put his lips to hers again and quieted her. The warmth left her body as she watched him disappear. Kagura brought her fingers to her lips and felt the lingering kiss there. She would deal with whether he was a dream or not in the morning.

She smiled again and fell back asleep.

_Don't believe that it's better when you leave everything behind,  
Don't believe that the weather is perfect the day that you die. _

AN: Okay, well, I hoped you enjoyed it. I know it's a little sad, but listen to Armor for Sleep's _The Truth About Heaven_ to get the full effect. I didn't intend on this being a song fic but I just thought it felt better with the lyrics in it. Sorry this is a little shorter than my previous fics but I just didn't have the heart to write any more. I'm going to try and write the fic drake220 suggested about Kagome and Inu Yasha in the library. Hopefully it will be the next one to come out. Please review; they are what keep me wanting to write. I really appreciate any kind of constructive criticism or any other suggestions. Remember, these fics are for you, so enjoy!

--bebopsfeje


	5. Demolition Lovers

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha.

Demolition Lovers

Kagome Higurashi pushed her silver rimmed glasses back in to place. The library where she worked was pretty deserted and she was starting to get bored. She picked up some of the books that needed to be put back in to place and headed to the appropriate sections. The bell at the front door rang, announcing that someone had entered the building, so she started to head back to the front.

A man with unusually long and silver hair was leaning against her desk and she took in his appearance. Besides the long hair he sported a strong chin and dazzling amber colored eyes. Her eyes traveled down the length of his body to find him dressed in black, head to toe. She noticed him glancing around and decided to make her presence known.

"Excuse me sir, can I help you?"

Said man spun around in her direction and smiled. His eyes roved up and down her body in an appreciative manner.

"Um yes, I was looking for a book."

Kagome nodded and took her seat at her desk.

"What kind of book?"

"Yes well, I was wondering if you had any work by Jack London?"

"Yes of course sir, right this way."

Kagome showed the man to the section that held the books he was looking for and made her way back to her desk. She picked up one of her own favorite books and started reading. She figured if the man needed anymore help, he would call her. The world around her hushed as she plunged deeper and deeper in to her own little world. Her eyes scanned page after page allowing her mind to wander in to the book. She was abruptly brought out of her reading by a slamming on her desk.

"I would like to check these out please."

The same man stood there, smirking at her, as she calmed her racing heart. He had scared her half to death and was laughing about it. She quickly took his selected books and checked them out for him, she then handed them back to him just as quickly. Kagome watched as he sauntered towards the door to leave. He glanced back over his shoulder at her and smiled.

"I'll see you later."

Kagome just watched him leave and took a big breath. She noticed the time and got up to leave. She turned off all the lights and walked out, locking the door behind her. Kagome didn't really like being out late at night, but she had to work to pay the bills, so she took this night job at the library. Although she hated being out late, she did love books and reading. She adjusted her conservative skirt and walked to her car. The shadows around her seemed to move and she got more paranoid. Kagome picked up her walking pace and made it to her car, unlocking it and jumping in. She cranked the engine up and drove to her lonely and empty home. She sighed thinking of how alone she truly was.

_Two Weeks Later _

Kagome was again sitting behind her plain desk in her plain clothing reading a plain book. Even the air around her seemed to be saturated with boredom. She sighed for the thousandth time that day and placed her book down on the desk. Today had been just as slow and boring as the day before, and the day before that. The mundane events of her life day in and day out were beginning to drive her insane. Once again the front door bell rang and in walked the rude man from two weeks ago.

"Told you I'd see you later. By the way, I didn't catch you name."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "That's because I didn't give it to you. You were too busy slamming books in my face and scaring the life out of me."

The dark man moved behind her desk and snatched her up. He pushed her up against the wall and smiled as she gasped.

"Mine is Inu Yasha."

He slammed his lips against hers and swallowed the scream trying to escape her mouth. Inu Yasha ran his tongue along her lips and pushed it in her mouth, not waiting for her to give him permission. His tongue battled hers as his hands snaked around her back and down to her butt. Kagome gasped again and he pushed her harder in to the wall.

"Please…stop" Kagome managed to gasp out before he devoured her lips again.

"Now why would I want to do a thing like that little girl? Don't deny that you aren't enjoying this."

Kagome could only stare blankly at him. Her body did desire his and she couldn't deny it. She had gone so long without the touch of another man that her body screamed at the first touch it had in a very long time, not caring whom it came from. Inu Yasha grunted as he watched her eyes change from defiance to acceptance. He knew just how to push her buttons and would make sure to push them all. Inu Yasha leaned in to her again and this time she met him halfway, surprising both of them.

"Can't we go some where more private?" She gasped out again.

"No, I like you just like you are right here."

"But what if someone…" Inu Yasha silenced her nervous prattling with another kiss. He slipped his hand from around her waist and ran it down her backside. Giving it a squeeze, he continued down to her thigh, bringing her leg back up with his hand and placing it beside his waist. He could feel the heat pouring from her center and wanted nothing more than to plunge deep within her until she begged for him to stop.

Inu Yasha slide his hand underneath her skirt and found her center covered in modest cotton panties. He pushed aside the fabric and slid his finger inside her. The heat surrounding his finger made him wish it were something different inside her at the moment.

Kagome gasped at the sudden intrusion and threw her head back. She wiggled on his hand a little to get him to go deeper. He only chuckled at her and held her still with his body. Inu Yasha drew his hand back only to slide it slowly back inside her. When he pulled back for a third time he added another finger before thrusting back in to her.

"Ahhh" Kagome moaned out.

"That's it little girl, I want you to cum all over my fingers. Then I'll fuck you till you're begging me to stop. Would you like that little girl?"

Kagome could only nod her head and moan. His fingers were doing deliciously pleasurable things to her body and she could deny him nothing at that point in time. Her body jerked in time with his hand as he moved his fingers deeper inside her. She felt his thumb move over her clit and screamed. She felt her legs start to shake and felt the coil in her belly tighten.

Inu Yasha leaned in to her again and nipped at her neck. He rubbed his thumb in a tight circle around her clit and felt her begin to shake. He kissed her lips and swallowed the moan from her lips as he felt her release her juices all over his fingers. Kagome was panting and trying to catch her breath as she watched him bring his fingers to his lips and suck on them. The simple act turned her on even more and she grabbed his hand before he could completely clean them off.

Kagome sucked his finger in to her mouth and licked around it. Inu Yasha's eyes flashed with desire as he watched her bathe his digit with her tongue. He had found his breaking point and was ready to find his release. Pulling his finger from her mouth, he yanked her other leg up on the other side of his waist. He nimbly unzipped his pants and pushed aside her panties. With one quick thrust he was inside her and both gasped at the shock of pleasure. Inu Yasha brought his body back slightly and pushed back in to her. He took things slow until Kagome reached up to his head and pulled him down to her for a kiss. The kiss started out tender but soon grew in to a kiss filled with desire. Their tongues battled as their bodies worked in perfect harmony.

Each moaned in to the other's mouth as Inu Yasha began to pump in to her faster. Kagome started to squeeze him when he would pull back, making him want to stay within her forever. The friction caused by slamming back in to her though made him want to pull back out of her again, and do the same all over again forever. Kagome's breasts were squashed between them and he reached his hand up to cup around one. Inu Yasha found her nipple and pinched it.

Kagome yelped at the pain but then moaned as it mixed with the pleasure of him pounding in to her. Both were close to their climaxes and only needed a little push to get them over the edge. Inu Yasha opened his eyes and looked in to hers.

"Tell me what you want Inu Yasha." Kagome rasped out.

"I want you to cum all over me and scream my name."

Inu Yasha's words sent a tingle through her body that went from her toes to her core, making her clench around him tighter.

"Inu…Yasha…ahhh….ahh...ahh." Kagome screamed out.

"That's it little girl, right there. Mmmmm" Inu Yasha moaned out lowly as he felt her milking his cock. Her muscles clenched around him and he shot in to her. The power of his load shooting in to her made him weak in the knees. He stayed inside her as he slowly let her legs slide down a little. His hot breath blew across her neck as he tried to calm down. Once he felt like he could move, Inu Yasha pulled out of her and zipped his pants back up. He kissed her once more and turned around.

"Told you I'd see you later."

With that, he walked out the door. Kagome just stood there for a moment before righting her skirt and sitting back down at her desk. 'Well that was some unexpected excitement for my boring day.' Kagome sighed as she picked up some books and began to catalog them. She hoped that Inu Yasha would be making some more visits to the library, and soon.


	6. No Lies, Just Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha.

No Lies, Just Love

A pale slender hand caressed the hand of her boyfriend. Kanna sat across from Shippou at the dinner table as they ate. She was mostly quite and kept to herself. He, on the other hand, was very boisterous, and regularly let everyone know he was there. He was stuffing his face at the moment, so she had the chance to admire him when his mouth wasn't flinging out insulting comments.

She heard the key turning in the lock at the front door and turned around to greet the only other person with a key to their apartment. The young man entering was currently occupied with closing the door and locking it while juggling three books and a drink in his hands. Magically, he managed to shut the door and lock it without spilling a drop of drink or dropping a book. He sighed heavily and walked in to the kitchen.

"Sota, you're home. How was your day?" Kanna quietly asked him.

"Yea Sota, did you hook up with that Rin chick?" Shippou gargled out around the food in his mouth. Sota's face fell at the mention of the girl and he shook his head.

"Nah, she's already got a boyfriend."

"Oh" Both Shippou and Kanna said at the same time. "Well, maybe you'll have better luck next time." Kanna gently patted his back and asked him if he would like anything to eat. He declined her offer and told them that he had a lot of work to get done, so he would be heading up to his room to pull an all-nighter. Sota grabbed an apple on his way out of the kitchen and walked to his room.

Kanna returned to her boyfriend who had just finished devouring his food and sat quietly eyeing her food. "Go ahead, I don't want it."

Shippou grabbed at the food and gulped it down. After he had finished everything within reaching distance on the table he sat back in his chair and rubbed his stomach. Kanna got up and began washing the dishes. She glanced back to Shippou and noticed him looking at her.

"What?"

"Nothing babe, just admiring you."

Kanna blushed at his statement but returned to washing and putting away the dishes. After she was done they both retired to the living room to watch some tv. About middle way through some action movie her eyes started to feel heavy and Shippou noticed. He reached for the remote and turned the tv off, grabbing Kanna's hand he lead her to their bedroom.

Both got ready for bed and lay down. Kanna snuggled against Shippou's chest and sighed contently. She worried about Sota though. He had been throwing himself in to his work and she was worried that he may lose touch with the outside world. She hoped he could find someone like she had with Shippou. She turned around and kissed him softly.

The soft and gentle kiss soon turned in to more as Shippou rolled Kanna over on to her back. He swept his tongue inside her mouth and tasted every crevice he could find. His mouth became more demanding and she responded readily to him. The room began to feel hot to them both and little beads of sweet dotted both of their foreheads. Kanna could feel the physical evidence of Shippou's arousal against her thigh.

She moved her hand down his body and traveled until she firmly grasped his arousal. Shippou hissed as he felt her cool hand slip under his boxers and grasp him. Kanna tightened her hand around him and stroked up and down in a slow motion. Their kiss intensified as Kanna stroked him faster.

Shippou gently grasped both of Kanna's wrists and brought them above her head. "Not tonight babe." He held both wrists with one hand as his other hand traveled down the length of her body, his hand molding to the curves of her body. Shippou brought his mouth down on to one of her taut nipples and Kanna took in a sharp intake of breath as his hot tongue wrapped itself around her nipple and his mouth sucked.

She bucked in his grasp and whined to be let go. Shippou only smirked at her and continued on as if he hadn't heard her. He switched his mouth to her other breast and let his hand travel further down her body. His hand slipped underneath her red silk panties and she sighed. Shippou could already feel the heat radiating from her core and craved her that much more.

Kanna's breathing became more erratic as Shippou's mouth sucked harder on her breast. He had dipped his finger in to her and she felt like she would explode from the pleasure. She threw her head back as he inserted another finger and stretched her out. Shippou pushed his fingers in to her harder and faster. Her body rocked from the motion, which caused her breasts to move in an up and down motion.

Shippou released her wrists to get a hold on one of her breasts. Once he had it in place his mouth resumed its attack on her nipple. Kanna's hands immediately went to his head and she ran her fingers through his hair, scratching his scalp lightly. She moaned deliciously as he switched breasts again and attacked her other nipple with as much fervor.

Quickly, Shippou jumped up and discarded his boxers, watching as Kanna did the same with her panties. They normally only wore their underwear to bed, tonight being no different than any other night. He pounced on her again as soon as she started to lie back down on the bed. His mouth attached itself to hers and their tongues battled for dominance. Shippou moaned in to her mouth as their skin started to heat up together.

Shippou leaned back on to his knees and spread Kanna's legs apart. Her knees were bent and he scooted closer to her. He grasped his arousal in one hand and guided it to her wetness. Kanna moaned loudly as he rubbed the tip of his arousal up and down her lips. He dipped the tip of his member in to her and both gasped loudly, followed by long and low moans.

With one quick thrust, Shippou buried himself within her. He moaned loudly as her tight sheath enveloped him. Tight, hot heat surrounded him and urged him to move. He watched the pleasure flutter across his girlfriends face as he pulled back and out of her, leaving only the tip still inside her. Not being able to hold back anymore he plunged in to her hot heat.

"Ahh…Shippou…harder please!" Kanna begged him.

Shippou got a firmer grip on the bed below them and pounded harder in to her. Neither heard the door to their room open and close. They were too caught up with each other to notice the other person standing in their room. As Shippou hit a particularly sensitive spot within her, Kanna gasped and her eyes flew open. She quickly closed them and opened them again to see the same thing. There, standing beside the bed, was Sota.

She could see the obvious bulge in his pants and licked her lips. Shippou had just opened his eyes as he felt that Kanna's attention was drifting off somewhere other than him. He looked in the direction she was looking and just stared at Souta. Seeing that neither was mad, Souta decided to take action. He hastily pulled his shirt over his head and yanked his pants and boxers down. He walked over to the bed and got behind Shippou.

Kanna saw that Shippou visibly tensed when Sota got behind him. Sota whispered something in to his ear and he relaxed. He moved back and let Sota get in-between Kanna's thighs. No sooner than he had gotten on top of her, he was plunging deep within her. Kanna closed her eyes again and threw her head back. She was enjoying him pound in to her when he stopped suddenly. Shippou took his previous position and picked up where Sota had left off.

Kanna didn't care who was screwing her anymore, as long as whoever it was didn't leave her hanging again. The switch between the two had aroused her and she could feel the beginnings of her orgasm tighten around her stomach. She felt him tense again and looked behind him to see what Sota was doing. Kanna watched as Sota rubbed the tip of his arousal around her boyfriend's anus.

As he started to push it in to him Shippou tensed again. Sota slowly slide each inch in to him and Shippou visibly relaxed once he was fully seated. He pushed Kanna back down and pulled out of her, pushing in to Sota. All three moaned in unison as Shippou plunged back in to her. Sota had been still, waiting for Shippou to adjust to him. Once he thought he was ready, he plunged in to him when Shippou plunged in to Kanna.

Kanna almost screamed at the force of Shippou thrusting in to her. Sota thrusting in to him at the same time made it ten times harder, and she begged for more. She lifted her hips as much as she could to help bring Shippou deeper in to her. Sota started to pump faster in to Shippou, making him pump faster in to Kanna. All three were coming close to the edge and needed only a gentle push to get them there.

Kanna reached around Shippou and ran her hands down his back. She scratched down until she could feel Sota's stomach and she lightly scratched him there. The little amount of pain from her nails encouraged both males to move their bodies faster. Kanna then fell back as she felt hot breath on her neck. Shippou nipped just below her ear hard, making her moan in the process.

Shippou frantically started pumping in to her as he felt himself get closer and closer. He saw her writhing in pleasure and kissed her. The moan was lost in his mouth as he felt her muscles start to squeeze the life out of him. She clenched and unclenched around him making his seed start to pump in to her. As his orgasm raked his body he started to clench and unclench around Sota, making the young boy gasp loudly. Sota thrust one last time deep within Shippou and shuddered. He felt the last of his seed being milked out of him and slowly pulled out of the man beneath him.

All three sighed and fell back against the bed, trying to catch their breath. Sota was the first to break the silence.

"Thank you." With that said he stood up and put his boxers and shirt back on. Grabbing his pants he walked back out the door he had come in and walked back to his room. Flopping on his bed he feel asleep. In the other room, Kanna and Shippou just kissed each other again before they too fell in to a deep sleep.


	7. Right Here In My Arms

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha

Right Here In My Arms

Kagome sat at her desk looking at her teacher but seeing Inu Yasha. She wondered if he was okay after the last battle they had with Naraku. She felt a little guilty about leaving after such a big fight, but she had to come back to study or else she would fail. She vaguely heard her teacher's chalk scrapping against the chalkboard. Kagome sighed 'I wonder how everyone is doing.'

"Class, this will be on tomorrows test, please make sure to study it."

Kagome gasped, as she hadn't known they were having a test the next day. 'Oh no, what am I supposed to do now, I don't have any notes or anything.' The bell toned letting all the students go home for the day. Kagome packed her book bag and made her way home. As she was walking home, she tried to figure out just how she was going to pass. She had missed so much school already, and she couldn't keep up with everyone else.

"Maybe I should just quit for now, or at least until the Shikon is back together." She chewed her lower lip and ascended the stairs. Her mother would most defiantly not like that idea. 'I just need to figure out a way to get both done.'

Five hundred years in the past, a silver haired hanyou gazed down a well. He growled as the well only looked darker and deeper. Inu Yasha propped his foot on to the lip of the well and growled. His kitsune companion just looked at him and sighed. "Kagome's taking too long! Isn't she coming back soon?" The boy just growled more as the aforementioned girl didn't show up.

"She said she would be back in two or three days Inu Yasha" Shippou exclaimed.

Miroku and Sango walked in to the clearing. "You shouldn't rush Kagome-sama Inu Yasha. We are all tired and her leaving to go home has given us reason to rest. You should rest yourself Inu Yasha, we know your body must be tired."

"What are you talking about monk, my body isn't as weak as your human ones. So you're tired? Fine, just stay here while I go and get Kagome." With that said, the hanyou jumped in to the darkness of the well and was surrounded by a blue light. He felt a little lightheaded as he traveled five hundred years in to the future.

After Kagome had gotten home, she directly went to her room and put on a change of clothes. She decided that she needed to study, so she barricaded herself in her room. Her eyes drew together as she looked aimlessly at a problem she had no clue how to solve. 'How can I study if I can't even understand it?' She lightly dropped her head in to her hands and sighed.

Kagome was jolted out of her studying by a loud boom downstairs. Shortly after hearing yelling she heard a pair of footsteps run up the stairs. She turned towards the door and watched as it opened. "Inu Yasha, what are you doing here?" Inu Yasha turned to face her after he had made sure the door was closed and locked. He didn't want Sota coming up here and trying to get him to go play those video game things again.

"You were too slow, so I came to get you. Now come on, lets go." Inu Yasha watched as the vein in Kagome's head began to pop out. Her face turned red and she glared at him. He also noticed how her left eye would twitch every now and then. "I have a test tomorrow Inu Yasha, there is no way I'm going back tonight!" Kagome punctuated her resolve with a fist shaking in his face.

"Hey, what are you so mad about?" The hanyou was clueless as to why Kagome would be so upset over coming back to the feudal era with him. 'Does she hate being with me?' Inu Yasha's ears dropped as he tried to figure out what he had done this time. Kagome saw his sad expression and calmed. She hadn't meant to upset him; she just needed to get her point across. 'He can be so dense sometimes.'

Kagome turned around in her chair and sighed. She brought her hand up to his head and lightly scratched his ear. Inu Yasha leaned in to her touch and sighed happily. "I'm not mad Inu Yasha, I'm just under a lot of stress. I just really need to study and pass this test. When I get done with the test tomorrow I promise we can go back. Can you just hang out here until then?"

Inu Yasha nodded and sat on her bed. 'I'll just watch her all night until she's done.' He leaned against the wall and yawned. He heard her scribbling something down and was curious. Inu Yasha crept up behind her chair and quietly peeked over her shoulder. He couldn't really see anything so he moved to her side and looked at what she was writing.

Kagome gritted her teeth. She was really trying to be nice to Inu Yasha, but he just made it so hard sometimes. "Inu Yasha, SIT!" Inu Yasha fell to the floor. As he lay prone on the floor Kagome got an idea. "Sota, can you come here for a minute?"

"Yea sis, what is it?" Sota asked as he opened the door.

"Can you keep Inu Yasha busy for me?"

"Yea sure thing sis. Hey come on Inu Yasha, we can go get a bath together while Kagome studies." Sota grabbed Inu Yasha's hand a pulled him out the door.

Kagome was finally able to sit down and concentrate. She had looked at a problem for about five minutes before a scream was heard.

"Hey that's hot!" Kagome knew it was Inu Yasha before her burst naked through her door. "Hey what was that shit?" Kagome turned a deep crimson and she saw Inu Yasha arguing with her brother, completely nude. He had a few soap bubbles on him, but other than that, she could see everything else. She gasped when Inu Yasha turned and looked her way, finally noticing her. "What the hell are you looking at?" As soon as the statement left his mouth he blushed. He looked down and realized he was naked in front of Kagome.

"Get out!" A flying object hitting Inu Yasha in the face followed this statement. He stood there stunned for a moment; before another flying object hit him square in the face. Kagome stood there panting as Inu Yasha made a mad dash for the door, almost knocking Sota over in the process. She sank down to the floor and sighed, 'I'll never remember all the equations tomorrow if I can't even remember one now.'

Downstairs, a more clothed and dry Inu Yasha, sat in front of Sota as he blow dried his hair. Ms. Higurashi walked in to the room and asked him if he was ready for dinner. He happily shook his head and stood up. He walked in to the kitchen and sat down. Inu Yasha started to devour his meal.

Kagome finally felt relaxed. "It's quiet now." No sooner had the words left her mouth, she heard Inu Yasha scream in pain. He ran up to her room and slammed the door open, his tongue hanging out. Ms. Higurashi was close behind him and was quick to tell her daughter what had happened when she looked at her with a questioning look.

"My tongue hurts." Inu Yasha wailed as he tried to fan it with his hands.

"I gave him curry, maybe it was too hot?" Inu Yasha made more painful sounds and he looked to Kagome. She sighed and just shook her head. Kagome turned back to her studies as Inu Yasha sat on her bed. He just watched her, waiting for her to be done. 'Just him sitting there starring at me is irritating.' Kagome turned around and looked at him.

"What, I'm not making any noise, I'm just sitting here." Inu Yasha huffed.

"Why don't you lie down or something?"

"You just turn around and study because we're leaving tomorrow." Inu Yasha crossed his arms as he watched her turn back around. Kagome still couldn't concentrate and turned back around. She saw Inu Yasha laying on his side, asleep, and sighed. 'This is the first time I've actually seen him asleep.' Kagome decided to leave him alone and finish with her studying.

Kagome stretched and yawned. She looked at the clock and noticed it was two in the morning. Inu Yasha was still asleep on her bed and she weighed her options. She could either sleep on the floor, or try and get Inu Yasha to move over so she could sleep on the bed. She opted for the floor since Inu Yasha looked so peaceful.

Kagome gently took a pillow from the other side of the bed and lay on the floor. She had just closed her eyes when she heard his voice. "What are you doing on the floor?" Inu Yasha sat up in the bed and looked at her. "I was trying to go to sleep." Kagome was already tired and in no mood to argue with him.

"There is plenty of room for us both up here." Inu Yasha blushed at the prospect of sleeping in the same bed with Kagome. He moved over as she lay down on the bed. "Thank you Inu Yasha." Kagome turned on her side and closed her eyes. Inu Yasha, however, was far from sleeply now. All he could think about was the beautiful girl trying to sleep beside him. He decided enough was enough and gently ran his hand down her side.

"Inu Yasha, what are you doing?" Kagome felt his hand gently rubbing up and down her side. It felt good and she didn't want him to stop. "Kagome, I love you." Inu Yasha turned her over on to her back and kissed her.

Kagome just lay there still, almost too shocked to do anything. Then his words sank in, 'He loves me?' Kagome responded to his demanding kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you too Inu Yasha." His heart soared after hearing those words. It gave him the extra push he needed to continue.

Inu Yasha straddled her waist and put his hand under her shirt. Kagome gasped as his warm hand came in to contact with her skin. Tingles shot through her body and his claws gently ran along her stomach. Inu Yasha pulled her shirt over her head and sat her up so he could take her bra off. After fumbling with it for a few minutes he finally got it off.

While she was laying back down he stood up and removed his clothing. Inu Yasha wasted no time in grabbing her skirt and yanking it down, along with her panties. Once both were completely undressed, Inu Yasha lay on top of Kagome. Their bodies fit together and both hissed at the contact. His skin felt hot against hers and he moaned as a hardened nipple grazed against his chest.

"Kagome, I want you to be mine forever. Will you?" Kagome looked in to his eyes and saw the lust and love shinning in them. She couldn't deny him, no matter what. "Yes Inu Yasha." Tears threatened to spill from her eyes but she pushed them away. No doubt Inu Yasha would think he had done something wrong if he saw her tears.

After she answered his question, Inu Yasha began kissing her again. His kiss was more demanding this time as he swept his tongue inside her mouth. She tasted sweet and refreshing to him and he craved more. His hands ran down her body and he smirked in to her mouth as she shivered. He scooted over to the side of her so he could move his hand down further. Kagome gasped when one clawed finger started to massage her dampening core.

Inu Yasha let his finger massage around her outer lips and finally delved in to her. She was hot and tight, he hoped he wouldn't hurt her too much. His finger slide inside her body, testing to make sure she was ready. Inu Yasha pumped his finger inside her as his mouth moved down to her breast. He sucked in one nipple and ran his tongue around it. Kagome was arching off the bed, barely able to contain her moans. His sucking became more insistent as her body began to shake.

Kagome reached her hands in to his hair and gently began to stroke his ears. She heard something between a growl and purr come out of his lips and giggled. Inu Yasha raised his head and gazed at her. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and now she was his. He slide back on top of her and ground himself in to her pelvis. Moaning as the sensations took him over, he grasped her other breast and began to give it the same attention he had to the other one.

Kagome moaned again, a little louder this time, and wondered if her family could hear them. Inu Yasha heard her sharp intake of breath as the head of his cock slipped in to her. He pushed until he felt a barrier. Inu Yasha stopped and began kissing her again. Once her mind was off what he was about to do, he plunged deep within her. Her cry wrenched his heart, but he knew it was the only way.

Tears pricked at Kagome's eyes, her lower body felt like it was being ripped apart. She was glad Inu Yasha had stayed still; she didn't think she could take the pain of him moving. She kissed him to let him know she was all right, and slowly, the pain started to ebb away. Kagome looked at Inu Yasha's face and knew he was straining to keep still. Gently, she thrust her hips up to test their connection. She was rewarded with a jolt of pleasure running through her body and Inu Yasha moaning her name.

The dam had broke and there was no turning back for Inu Yasha. He pulled back and slammed back in to her. He could be gentle with her later. It seemed Kagome liked his harsh treatment as she urged him on with her moans and sighs of pleasure. Inu Yasha sat back on his knees and spread Kagome's legs farther apart. He pounded in to her and watched her breasts bounce up and down.

Inu Yasha grasped each of her legs and hooked his arms underneath her knees. He leaned back down on top of her, the new position allowing him to go deeper in to her. Both moaned as his thrusts quickly brought both to the edge. Kagome wrapped her arms around Inu Yasha's neck and pulled his head down to hers. She kissed him passionately, pushing him to go faster and harder in to her. The bed started to creak as its occupants moved faster and faster. Inu Yasha caught one of Kagome's nipples in his mouth and started to run his tongue around it. She moaned, and could feel herself being pushed over the edge. Inu Yasha thrust once more in to her and she screamed, the passion over taking her. Kagome felt her body tense and then the muscles in her lower stomach start to spasm. Inu Yasha, feeling Kagome clench around him, started to lose himself. He pounded in to her harder and felt his seed start to travel up his cock. He kissed her once again to try and muffle his moan as both shook violently from the pleasure.

Inu Yasha stilled himself and tried to catch his breath. Kagome let her legs slip down and sighed, grateful that she could feel her toes again. His hot breath ran along her neck as Inu Yasha tried to catch his breathe. Once he was sure he could move, he sat up and lay down beside Kagome. Neither felt like moving, so Inu Yasha just wrapped his arm around her waist and started to fall asleep. He whispered an "I love you" to which she replied, "I love you too" before both fell asleep.

The next morning, Kagome went through her daily ritual of showering and getting ready for school. She only planned on staying long enough to take her test. Inu Yasha just stayed behind and waited for her to come back. Before she left though, he gave her a soft peck on the lips and whispered, "I love you." Kagome returned his affections and headed out the door.

After taking her test, Kagome ran back home to be greeted by Inu Yasha, standing outside, ready to go. She ran to him and hugged him then kissed him on the check. "You ready to go?" Kagome nodded and held his hand. The both walked to the well house and jumped in.

On the other side, Miroku and Shippou awaited them. "Hey! They're back!" Shippou jumped up and down excitedly. Kagome and Inu Yasha were climbing over the well when Miroku looked at both knowingly.

"So, you stayed at Kagome-sama's house last night Inu Yasha?" Both just blushed at he innocent question and continue on their way, completely ignoring the perverted monk.

AN: Well, I hope you all enjoyed that little one-shot. I am very sorry it took me so long to update. I was busy over the Thanks Giving holiday, and when I got back, I had a little writer's block. Please review, I live for it! Thanks again!

--bebopsfeje


	8. Hotel Bella Muerte

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha, or anything for that matter 

Hotel Bella Muerte

Koga walked up to the shady establishment. He had heard from a friend that the people inside did almost anything you wanted. Ever since his last girlfriend had dumped him he had felt alone and frustrated. Thinking that this may be his safest route, he asked his friend for advice.

_Flashback_

"_I'm telling you man, the girls in there are freaks. They'll do anything you want them to, all for the right price."_

"_What do you mean 'the right price'? Koga had asked his friend. The older man just smirked and shook his head. He rubbed his thumb and pointer finger together while mouthing 'money' to him. Koga just nodded dumbly and said his goodbyes._

_End Flashback_

That had been about two weeks ago. Koga had walked by the place a couple of times but never had the courage to go in. The plastered walls were cracked and it seemed as if the lights around the building were dimmed. A red light flashing Girls! Girls! Girls! was above the entrance. His hands shook a little as he crammed them in to his pockets.

As he got closer to the door he could distinctly smell smoke and alcohol. Hushed voices could be heard from the door and Koga had to again remember why it was he was there. The door swung open and an older man walked out, obviously satisfied, and Koga caught a glimpse of the inside. His breathe caught in his throat as he saw a flash of silver with golden eyes attached to it. His interest was peeked, and he had no choice but to go in now.

Koga grabbed the dull and cold door handle, pulling it back as the hinges whined in protest. He took the two steps required to get in the door and let the door shut behind him. His eyes fixated on the golden ones across the room. Long silver hair adorned a narrow face with a small pointed nose. Slender arms billowed from underneath the flowing fabric attached to slender and long fingers. The person was sitting down, so Koga didn't really get a good view of the bottom half, but he was pretty sure it was likely to be just as beautiful as the rest.

He walked over to the front counter and rang a bell. A short woman with shoulder length brown hair walked to the desk. She smiled at him as she watched him fidget. "May I help you sir?" Koga nodded his head but his mouth closed, he didn't know how to ask for one of the girls.

"I take it you found one of our employees to be most interesting?" The woman stated as she followed his gaze. She found golden eyes looking back at her and smiled. At Koga's nod the woman walked from behind the desk and across the room. She whispered in the person's ear and pointed over to Koga. After their small conversation both got up and walked over to Koga. The taller of the two grasped Koga's hand and started to guide him down a narrow hallway. Koga looked at the woman and felt his heart skip a beat. 'She's even more beautiful up close.' Almost as if she had heard him, the woman turned around and smiled at him. They arrived at a green door and the woman went to unlock it. She pulled out a small key and jiggled the lock a little until the door opened.

Koga followed her in and frowned a little at the accommodations. 'Oh well, what does it matter what the place looks like.' He shrugged his shoulders a little to himself and sighed softly. The woman walked to the bed and sat down, she patted the empty spot next to her. Koga obediently walked to the bed and sat down. He gazed at the woman and leaned in softly. His kiss was slow and gentle; he took his time in savoring her fresh taste.

His tongue swept in her mouth and she sighed. Koga felt himself being pushed and realized she wanted him to lie down. He complied and let his body fall back, watching as she stood up and began to crawl over him. The woman stopped at his crotch and gently cupped him. Koga gasped at the feel of another's hand on him but sighed in pleasure as her ministrations began to make his head feel fuzzy. He vaguely heard and felt his zipper being pulled down.

Koga glanced down and watched as the woman pulled his zipper down and began to slide his pants off of him. He helped her by lifting up on his hips and letting them slide down over his ankles. His underwear shortly followed after. Koga hissed as he felt her tongue begin to lap at his cock. It felt like steam was coming off of her hot mouth and he wanted nothing more than to just plunge deep in to her throat. He grasped her head and tried to push her down.

The woman complied but slowly. She let her tongue slowly lap around his head, then up and down his shaft. She let his head pop in to her mouth while she gently rubbed her tongue in circles. Her nostrils inhaled and she pushed down. Koga hissed again as the slight pressure increase made his blood boil. He felt her tongue run up and down him when she would pull back a little. His hands tightened on her head and he pushed her back down again. Her pace was slow but that was okay, 'no need to rush things.'

Koga let his head fall back as his eyes rolled in to the back of his head. He felt like he was being swallowed and he couldn't take much more before he exploded. The woman let his cock slide pass her lips with an inhale and pushed him as hard as she could down her throat. The effect of this had him squirming and moaning loudly to the empty room. She let him slide back and quickly pushed him back in her mouth. Koga moved one hand to the top of her head while the other went behind his neck. He pushed her a little harder, wanting her to go faster.

The woman picked up her pace and was rewarded with another loud moan. She sucked harder, the sounds coming from her mouth driving him mad. She quickly brought her hand to his sack and squeezed hard. Koga yelped from pain but shortly began to feel his impending orgasm. The pleasure from the pain sent him spiraling upwards until he felt like his heart would give out. She squeezed him again and sucked a little harder.

The tightly tensioned rope inside him snapped and he grabbed her head on both sides. Koga harshly shoved her head down to take him all the way to the hilt and moaned as hot liquid shot from his cock, sliding down her throat. She sat there for a minute as she waited to make sure he was done. Once she was, she slowly let her mouth slide up his length, making sure to clean every inch her mouth might have missed.

Koga sat up and ripped his shirt over his head. He was hornier now than he had been in a long time. He watched as the woman turned around and bent on her hands and knees. She lifted her billowy shirt and exposed her bare backside to him. Koga groaned at the sight and quickly knelt behind her. "So you want it in the ass huh?" Koga grinned at her nod, 'She doesn't say much does she?' He shook off his last thought and concentrated on the ass positioned perfectly for him.

He ran his hand gently around the woman's backside and popped her. A deep moan escaped her lips and he did it again, only harder this time. Once her ass was red and Koga was satisfied with the color of it, he spread her checks. His hand grasped his cock and let the tip of it run along the puckered hole, delighting in the small moan coming from her. Without any consideration for her, he drove his cock in to her. Koga felt her tense around him and pulled back, he pumped in to her again, not waiting for her to adjust.

His hands gripped her sides as he pounded hard in to her. Koga never slowed down as he pulled back and plunged back in to her. He moaned again as he felt his release coming fast. "Damn baby, you're gonna make me cum too soon." Koga threw his head back as the pleasure started to take over his body. Tendrils of electric shock worked their way from his neck down to his torso. "Play with yourself baby." Koga clenched his teeth as the words hissed from his mouth.

He watched fascinated as her right arm bent and moved to her crotch. He couldn't see her pleasuring herself but knew she was because, if possible, her ass got even tighter. "That's a good girl." Koga hissed as he began pounding in to her again. He watched as her hand pumped back and forth bringing him closer to his end. Koga felt her legs start to shake and knew she was close. His grip on her hips tightened as he concentrated on just feeling. Hot heat shot up his cock as he slide inside her ass, the cool air hitting him once more as he pulled back from her.

He felt fingers of pleasure grip his stomach, making him bend to its will. Koga groaned when he felt almost sick. His stomach turned and twisted in to knots and he felt his release begin. "Just a little more baby." Koga's teeth clenched when he heard her moan and began to move her hand faster. Her legs twitched and her ass tightened, she moaned loudly as an orgasm tore through her body. Koga groaned loudly with her as he felt her tighten around him. He plunged in to her and let his release wash over his body. His face contorted in to almost pain and he gripped her hips, his body was motionless as his orgasm washed over him.

Once he felt he was completely milked dry, Koga fell back on to his knees. He shuddered at the feel of the cold air around him, making him want to pull the blanket over his head and sleep for a couple of hours. Just as his eyes were beginning to shut he saw her stand up from the bed. Her back was to him as she pulled her shirt over her head. When she turned around, Koga jumped, sleep the furthest thing from his mind now.

"What the fuck?" Koga bellowed out. Standing there in front of him was not the woman he thought he had just had the most mind-blowing sex of his life with. In fact, it wasn't a woman at all, just a very feminine looking man. The only thing that wasn't feminine though was what was hanging down in the front. 'Definitely a guy.' Koga shuddered as he thought about what he had just done. 'Oh god, I fucked a guy, and he gave me a blow job.' Koga almost puked thinking about it all. "What's the matter baby, I thought you knew?" He quickly threw his pants and shirt on, not caring what the man standing in front of him had to say. "Well if I had of known that I wouldn't have fucked you now would I?"

Koga walked to the door, intent on getting the hell out of this place. "Just to let you know, my name is Sesshomaru, so you won't have to look around for me next time, you can just ask." Koga snatched the door open and turned back to Sesshomaru. "What the hell makes you think I'll be back?" He didn't give the man time to answer as he stormed out of the room. His feet pounded against the floor as he quickly walked to the front desk and paid for his 'services.' He almost puked again when the short woman asked him if he would be coming back. Without giving her an answer he stormed out the front door, intent on getting home and taking a nice long cold shower.

"Don't worry Mi-san," Sesshomaru gently patted the woman's shoulder, "they always come back after they get over the initial shock." The woman just nodded her head in agreement. Sesshomaru walked back over to his regular chair and sat down, awaiting his next customer.


	9. Awkward Last Words

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha.

Awkward Last Words

Inu Yasha sat in his tree. He called it his tree because he was pinned to it for fifty years. '_No_,' he thought, '_this is our tree. This is where she found me, and released me_.' He sighed again as he thought about the girl from the future. His ears dropped slightly as he thought about their last fight. Kagome wanted to go home and he wouldn't allow it. _'All I do is push you far away from me.' _The end result had been him face down in the dirt while she stormed off to her time, tears streaming down her eyes. _"I can't breathe Inu Yasha." _She jumped in to the well and out of his life again. Ghost tears slid down his face as his chest constricted. The spell wore off and Inu Yasha slowly stood, bounded off to his tree and began to contemplate their 'relationship.'

The golden rays of the sun began to slowly fade as day turned to night. Inu Yasha still sat in his tree. Kagome's last words haunted him. _'I can't breath Inu Yasha.' _The statement had been simple but spoke volumes to him. He knew he had pushed her away from him; his past life had made him do so. Inu Yasha had been afraid, afraid of her rejection, afraid of losing her. The life style he led wasn't for her. He was too dangerous, always getting her in harms way. _'I don't deserve her.'_ His heart galvanized at the prospect of losing her, never to be able to hold her like he wished. He had made up his mind, he would go tell Kagome and get it over with. Hopefully, she would understand, she always did.

"I can't breath Inu Yasha."

Kagome then leapt in to the well. Tears were already streaming down her face before she made it to the other side. Once she felt her legs push against solid ground she wept bitterly. Her fists clenched and she pounded them against the ground. "It's almost funny how much I need him, and he doesn't even know I'm there." The echo of her lonely voice shocked Kagome, when had she become so alone? She forced herself to stand and climb the old ladder in the well house. A sense of relief flooded her when she opened the well house doors to see everything as she had left it.

Drying her eyes, Kagome went home. _'Home.'_ Could she really even call this place home anymore? She was never home, always being whisked away to the past to deal with problems there. Kagome felt as a ghost in her own home. Going through the motions around inanimate things that hadn't changed. In an empty home, Kagome walked up the stairs to take a bath. She let the days worries wash away with the dirt and grime on her body. She thought about him again, there in a lonely bath in her empty home. Eyes watering and nose sniffling, Kagome washed her hair. _'I know he has issue's with his past, but can't he see that I don't judge him for that. I love him for him, and only him, not what he has done.' _Kagome sighed as she washed her face.

Inu Yasha stepped through the well house doors. He brought his arm up and covered his nose. No matter how many times he had traveled to the future, the stink still bothered him. So as not to be seen, he dashed through the courtyard and sprinted up a tree next to Kagome's window. The light was out, but he knew she was home, he could smell her everywhere around this place. He used his claws to make short work of the latch keeping the window locked and glided in easily. Sitting on the floor in front of her window, Inu Yasha waited for Kagome.

He figured she was taking a bath, the light in that room was on and the door was shut. Inu Yasha inhaled deeply and took in Kagome's scent. He let it wash over him and steady his nerves. A watered down scent of salt assaulted his nose. He knew what it was and it made him whimper. _'She even cries when I'm not here.' _Inu Yasha crossed his arms over his chest and bent his head down. His nose almost touched his chest; still, he didn't feel like he could get far enough in to himself to escape the pain of her loneliness.

Kagome let out an enraged shriek. She had had enough and was going to be sure to tell Inu Yasha that. She had put up with his over possessiveness for long enough. If he wasn't going to admit any kind of feelings towards her then he had no right to keep her back. Kagome made up her mind to go back to the past and give him his choice, the past alone, or the present with her. With nerves rattled she stood out of the water and dried herself. Wrapping a towel around her still damp body she walked in to her dark room.

Inu Yasha whimpered again when he heard her shriek through the bathroom door. A few minutes later the door opened and Kagome almost stormed out. He could see the look of determination on her face; it rolled off her in waves that made him try to crawl in to his skin more. She eyed him sitting under her window and her disposition quickly turned sour.

"What are you doing here Inu Yasha?" Kagome tapped her foot and rested her hand on her hip. _ 'At least he saved me the trip of going back.'_

"Kagome, I…" Inu Yasha stopped to get his thoughts together. "Kagome, I want to live again, I want to start everything over again." He stopped again as he gauged her reaction. "I want to get this right." Inu Yasha stopped again and wet his lips. "I'm going to make this work, I just need to change everything wrong with me. I'll meet you in another life." Unshed tears glistened in his eyes as he turn his back on the one true love of his life.

Kagome stood stock still as his words sank in. _'Change everything wrong with him? Meet me in another life?'_ Her mouth had dried out, moisture gathering around her eyes. She couldn't say one word, not one word to stop him. She watched as he turned his back to her and walked out of her life forever. Kagome slid down to her knees and wept bitterly. The sobs racked her body violently. She fell to her side and painful heaves came from her midsection. The physical pain was only numbing her; her emotional pain was far more detrimental. Alone forever, Kagome wept on the floor, praying some god would take pity on her and let her die.

_Five years later… _

Kagome slowly walked across a bridge. It was snowing out; she loved the snow. She stuck her tongue out and let the little snowflakes land on it. Hugging herself she gazed in to the sky. It had been five years, five long years, and still the pain was as fresh as if it were yesterday. She had cried until her body was exhausted, mind numb and terribly depressed. With time, the pain had lessened, but never had it gone away. A dull throb alerted her to the fact that she was still alive, something she had tried to change one too many times.

So lost in her thoughts she didn't hear the soft footsteps crunching the newly fallen snow beneath their feet. "You smell kinda nice." Kagome was harshly brought out of her thoughts with the comment. She turned around and saw a man a little taller than her with long and dark black hair. His violet eyes twinkled as he smiled at her.

"Excuse me?" Kagome watched as his smile only got bigger. She couldn't help but smile back at him; he was addictive. "I'm sorry," the stranger said, "I didn't mean to startle you or anything. You just seem so familiar to me. Not like someone I know, but someone I knew or was supposed to know." Kagome could only nod her head dumbly as she listened to him rattle on and on about nonsense.

Her thoughts turned inward again as she thought of him. A whimper escaped her mouth and a whispered "Inu Yasha" awkwardly slipped out of her mouth. The man beside her suddenly gasped and looked at her. "How did you know my name?" Kagome only shook her head, not believing that what he was saying was true. People always liked to jerk her around all the time; he seemed to be no different. She turned her back to him and started to walk home.

"Wait! You never told me your name." The man strained to hear as the wind carried the name "Kagome" to him. It didn't sound familiar, but something kept tugging at the back of his mind, something important, he just didn't know what. Scenes of another time flashed through his mind. He was there, as well as the woman he was just talking with.

"Oi! Kagome!"

She stopped dead in her tracks. _'It couldn't be him, not now.' _She heard his rushed footsteps as he tried to catch up with her. Kagome turned around and sighed sadly, it was still the same man claiming to be _her_ Inu Yasha running towards her. Dejectedly she dropped her head down and continued walking towards her home. She gasped as a tight grip held on to her arm. Kagome looked around to the man holding her arm. She squirmed a little to try and get away but she knew it was useless. Besides, she had prayed to god for five years to take her away from the pain; maybe now he had finally answered her prayers.

"I told you I wanted to live again and that I would meet you in another life." Kagome gasped at his softly spoken words. It really was him; it really was her Inu Yasha. She turned completely around in his grasp and hugged him with all the strength left in her body. Inu Yasha in turn hugged her back as hard as he dared. Her body had seemed to wither while he was gone. "I never meant to hurt you more Kagome." Inu Yasha held her closer. "I never had the gift of holding on to you, but now I do. I promise I'll never leave or hurt you again."

Kagome only nodded to his softly proclaimed promises. Tears stained her face as she stared in to the eyes of her love. Lips gently connecting made them shut as she let her body start to come alive again. Too long had she been numb, too long had she craved him and his touch. He had finally returned to her and she vowed to never let him go again. "Inu Yasha, let's go home." He nodded and held her hand within his as they walked back to their home, letting her lean in to him.

The walk was silent as they basked in each other's presence. Inu Yasha held her close; almost afraid she would disappear. Kagome unlocked the door to her home and they both walked in. The cold night air dissipated from her body as his warmth radiated around her body while they took their coats off. Kagome looked at Inu Yasha again; she looked as though she were trying to decipher if he were real or not. She opened her mouth to question him more when Inu Yasha crashed his lips upon hers again. Any questions were answered as he poured all his love and passion in to it.

Inu Yasha let hit tongue sweep around her mouth and taste her. He had thought he may never get to taste her, but knowing he could only fueled his desire to have more of her. He quickly grabbed her around the waist and let her legs wrap around his hips. Inu Yasha descended the steps in record time and threw her bedroom door open. Once inside her bedroom Kagome slid down from his hips and slowly walked over to her bed. Before she lay down she pulled her simple top over her head and unsnapped her jeans. Kagome stood there in front of him while his gaze traveled up and down her body.

Inu Yasha took the few steps necessary to reach her while pulling his clothing off along the way. When he reached her, he was stripped down to his boxers. A sharp hiss escaped his lips when Kagome's cool fingers traced his chest. He leaned in closer to her and ran his hands up and down her back admiring the feel of her silky skin. Unsnapping her bra and pulling it down, Inu Yasha let his hands slide around to her front. He cupped his hands under her breast and let them weigh in his hands while his thumb and forefinger gently rolled a nipple making it pebble.

Kagome moaned and let her head loll to the side. Warmth spread throughout her body as Inu Yasha rubbed and pinched her nipples. His hands slide down to her panties, pulling them down as he continued down to rub her thighs and calves. Kagome let her hands wander his body while she grasped the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down the same way he had her panties. Both nude standing close to each other and rubbing warm hands over each other's bodies. A shudder ran through Inu Yasha's body as Kagome's hand went lower and lower.

With a groan he took her hand in his and gently pushed her back to the bed. Inu Yasha gently lay on top of her so as not to crush her. He kissed her again, only this time more fiercely. His hands ran down her side and squeezed periodically. He could only hear her moans; nothing else mattered. Their kiss soon turned heated and frenzied. Both bodies started to make the motions and grind against each other.

Inu Yasha slide his hand down to the apex of her thighs to see if she was ready for him. His fingers were met with a slickness that made him want her more. He let one finger slip in and move back slowly. A low moan met his ears and he smiled. Adding another finger, he let Kagome start to ride his hand. She moaned louder as he added a third finger, her pleasure spiking. Once he thought she was close to her end, Inu Yasha removed his fingers, not missing the whimper from her. He slowly and deliberately licked his fingers clean, savoring every lick.

He locked gazes with Kagome to make sure she was ready. Kagome reached up around his head and pulled him down to her for another heated kiss. Inu Yasha slide his tongue in to her mouth while doing the same with his throbbing member. He slowly let inch-by-inch glide in to her body, stretching her out to her limit, until he was finally in to the hilt. His body was shaking from the pleasure as he gasped for air. Kagome bucked beneath him and begged him not to stop. Inu Yasha drew back slowly and slammed back in to her. "Ahhh, Inu Yasha!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs.

She wrapped her legs around his waist to keep him within her. His breath came out in harsh pants against her neck as he pumped in to her. "Kagome, I love you so much." Inu Yasha sealed her lips again with his as he increased his speed. Their bodies slide against one another as a sheen of sweat covered them. Inu Yasha pushed up on to his hands and watched the pleasure splay across Kagome's face. Her hands came up and started to tease and play with her breasts and nipples. Inu Yasha groaned at the site and began to pump in to her harder.

Inu Yasha could feel her tighten up around him and began to thrust faster in to her. He watched as her face contorted in pleasure and pain as he felt her walls pulse around him. It was his undoing as he felt her body milk him and he shot his seed in to her body. Shuddering violently as the tremors of their orgasms racked them, both embraced in a silent kiss. "I love you too Inu Yasha." They feel asleep in each other's arms, waiting for the next day to see if each other had just been a dream.


	10. Red Sky

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha.

Red Sky

Sesshomaru sat at his desk reading over some work he had brought home with him. He was getting a little antsy because his wife of five years should have been home by now. She had called earlier and said she was coming home straight from work so they could go out to eat. His wife was never late and her absence was making him worry. Subconsciously he rubbed the gold band around his finger as he continued to read his work.

Thirty minutes later and still no sign of his wife, Sesshomaru was really starting to worry now. Although Kagome was a very independent woman, times had changed and he worried for her welfare alone in the city at night. Picking up the cordless phone, he dialed Kagome's office. Getting no answer, he clicked the phone off and stood up.

Having decided to go to her office, Sesshomaru grabbed his keys and walked to the front door. As he reached for the doorknob a loud knock was heard. Momentarily stunned, Sesshomaru opened the door. Before him stood a woman officer, who was very beautiful, tapping her foot impatiently. He looked her up and down, gazing at her curves and long flowing black hair. "Is this the Tai residence?"

"Yes it is. How may I help you?" Sesshomaru replied stoically, as was normal for him. He watched as the officer took out a notepad and flipped through it. Apparently finding what she was looking for, she glanced towards him, looking him up and down. "And I presume you to be Mr. Tai?" Another nod from Sesshomaru. The officer walked into the front door and surveyed the area, deeming it safe. She reached behind her and grabbed her handcuffs.

"Mr. Tai, please turn towards the wall with your hands up." Shocked again, Sesshomaru complied and turned around, placing his hands above his head against the wall. "May I ask why I am being handcuffed?" He got no response as the officer gently pulled his hands from the wall to behind his back, securing them with the handcuffs. She gently pushed him towards the wall, making him turn his face so his check was resting on the wall.

"Now, Mr. Tai, before we leave, do you have anything on you that you wouldn't like me to find out about?" She tapped her foot again as he remained silent. "No? Perhaps I should check you myself before we leave." The woman officer shut the front door and began to pat him down, starting at his shoulders. Sesshomaru felt an electric sensation run through his body as soft and gentle hands rubbed his shoulders. Slowly, those same hands rubbed down his back, almost sensually.

She leaned in to him to be able to reach around his front. Gliding her hands over his chest and adding a small amount of pressure, she could feel his muscles rippling underneath the shirt he wore. At his waistline she let her hands rub back around to his back. She stretched her arms and glided back up his lower back, trying not to forget anywhere. She quickly skimmed across his buttocks, letting feather like touches grace him until she reached his legs.

Again, she added a small amount of pressure as she traveled the length of his long legs. Sesshomaru was trying his best to be still. Wherever the woman touched him he burned even though he was fully clothed. A small gasp escaped his lips as she brushed the back of his knees. He could feel his hard on and knew her inquisitive hands would find it eventually. He bit his lip to keep from moaning as she skimmed across his butt again, squeezing a little harder.

She had heard his small gasp and could see him struggling. Gently, she ran her hands back up his legs and squeezed his butt, gently massaging it. Her hands slowly made their way around to his front. "Mr. Tai, is this a concealed weapon?" While she asked him she was gently molding her hand to the hardness below his waist, slowly pumping. Sesshomaru had heard her question but chose to ignore it due to the pleasurable sensations running up his spine. Her breasts were pushed against his back with the effort of trying to reach his front. He could feel her nipples begin to harden. Since his hands were handcuffed behind him, he was at the perfect height to feel her heat coming from between her legs.

Slowly unclasping his hands, Sesshomaru cupped her through her pants, delighting in the surprised gasp that came from her mouth. The officer momentarily forgot his hardness as he massaged her through her pants. "Mr. Tai," she gasped, "I think we may need to do a strip search." She smiled wickedly and pulled herself from his back. Taking hold of his bound hands, she let him lead the way. Sesshomaru walked through the darkened apartment to the bedroom, waiting while the officer opened the closed door. After she had turned the lights on, the officer turned around to shut the door. She gazed at the man in front of her and licked her lips.

Since he was still handcuffed, the officer reached for the belt around his waist and unhooked it. Not bothering to pull it from his pants, she unsnapped his jeans and let them slide to the ground along with his boxers. Once they had fallen, Sesshomaru kicked them from his legs, losing his balance; he fell down to sit on the edge of the bed. "How clumsy of me." Sesshomaru replied dryly. His erection was sticking up between his legs, begging for attention. The officer slid down to her knees and crawled over to the now sitting Sesshomaru, bringing her head in-between his legs. She took a tentative lick and smiled as she heard his strangled moan.

After a few more well placed licks, Sesshomaru was panting. She brought her lips to the tip and sucked lightly. Letting her lips slide farther over his erection, she reached up and gently massaged the sack hanging from between his legs. All of his senses were attacked as he let his head roll back, wishing he could tangle his hands in her silky hair. The woman pushed him farther in her mouth, letting her tongue roll around his girth. He moaned loudly when he felt the back of her throat grazing his tip. Sesshomaru quickly thrust his hips just enough to push him all the way in and gasped. He could feel his end coming quicker than ever before. Encouraged by his moans, the officer drew back and slammed her mouth back against him, her nose touching his stomach. She let her hands wrap around his shaking thighs, knowing he couldn't take much more.

She inhaled sharply and pushed him back down her throat, causing more pressure along his already sensitive skin. Exhaling, she drew him back out again, sucking hard on his flesh before slamming against him again. Sesshomaru gasped out, his hips trying to move more than he could get them to, making his thighs shake with the effort. He could feel the pressure building, his toes starting to curl in anticipation. Faster and faster, she drew him in and out of her mouth trying to add as much pressure as she could. She could taste the precum on his tip and greedily swallowed it. Her tongue swirled around his tip before she sucked him back in to her mouth rapidly, swallowing the precum that had oozed out again. She felt Sesshomaru shake and heard his loud moan. She ran her tongue along the underside of his erection and could feel his seed start to pump from him.

Sesshomaru arched his back as he felt himself lose control and moaned loudly. His balls tightened and he shot in to her mouth, gasping with every pump that came out, draining him. The sensations didn't stop when he stopped shooting into her, she keep sucking on him, cleaning him. His over sensitized skin couldn't take much more, yet she still kept sucking him, mewling at the taste of him. "That's enough, please. I can't take anymore." Sesshomaru shouted. Startled, she lifted her head and gazed at him. She stood up and started to unbutton her shirt, letting it slide over her shoulders to hit the floor. Kicking off her shoes, she undid the button in her pants and let them hit the floor. Now clad in only her underwear she walked to the edge of the bed, pushing him down onto his back.

Noticing his wince, she asked if he was uncomfortable while gently stroking his already hardening length. Not able to reply, Sesshomaru just shook his head as he watched her straddle his waist. Satisfied that he was in no great pain, she bent her head down and gently kissed him. He could taste his essence on her tongue and he moaned, licking the inside of her mouth to taste more. She started to grind her lower half against his hips, drawing his length between her legs to run along her core. Their kiss turned harder and frenzied as she ground her hips in to his. Sesshomaru tried to thrust up in to her, her underwear being the only thing holding him back. Getting the hint, she reached down and moved them aside, letting him slide his hard flesh in to her.

His girth stretched her and she moaned at the slight pain. She started to ride up and down on him at a fast pace. Sesshomaru only felt the heat enveloping him as she rode him, dragging him in to a pleasure induced haze. Her grinding started to get a little harder and faster as she moaned. He could feel her walls starting to clench around him. Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked at her. She was perfect, an angel sent just for him. "Harder baby, please." Sesshomaru moaned loudly as she complied and began to ride him harder. Her juices were dripping down her thighs and coating his stomach. The sound of flesh slapping echoed off the walls of the medium sized room. He could feel the familiar build of pressure again so he pushed his hips up as much as he could, trying to aid her along.

A long throaty moan was his reward and she started to ride him faster. The friction between them was a burning pace, both felt as though they might ignite. Leaning down, she pressed her lips to his, their tongues clashing together as were their bodies. She let go of his lips to breath, panting harshly. Sesshomaru could feel her walls tightening around him again and pushed his hips as hard as he could without moving her. She placed her hands on either side of his head and pushed back down on him, trying to get him as deep in her as she could. Her head flew back as her eyes screwed shut. A shuddering breath escaped her as her orgasm swept through her body, leaving her shaking in its quake. Sesshomaru had his eyes screwed shut as well, feeling as though he couldn't breath. Her orgasm squeezed him hard and started to milk him. A low moan emitted from his throat as he felt his toes curl as he exploded in to her, coating her insides while still more dripped down her thighs.

Both sweaty bodies relaxed, no longer a need for their muscles to be tense. "You think you could un-cuff me?" Sesshomaru rolled to his side so she could have access to his hands. She stood up and walked over to her pants, retrieving the keys. He felt the bed dip as her weight joined him on the bed. Sesshomaru felt the metal release his wrists and brought them to his front to rub them gently. "I didn't make them too tight did I?" The woman asked gently. "No Kagome, but I think next time I get to be the cop." Sesshomaru grinned at her blush as she nodded her head.


End file.
